Harry Potter and the Year of Life
by ElementalMiSt
Summary: It's a year of the ordinary Harry Potter lives! Bet you haven't seen one of these in a while! Rating will go up soon --
1. The Beginning of the Summer of Sixth Yea

Harry Potter and the Year of Life

By MiSt

Disclaimer: This plot belongs to J.K. Rowling

Chapter One: 6th year summer

Harry Potter sat gloomily on the car ride home… no matter what the Order told his relatives, they were surely going to continue treating him badly. Well, maybe not that badly, but just bad enough so the Order won't have a reason to beat them up.

In fact, as soon as they got home his Uncle made him carry all his schoolbags into his room by himself (all 98 pounds) and it was extremely tiring. However Harry found that carrying these bags were very useful to his strength, so he started lifting them as weights as soon as he finished dinner.

Aunt Petunia welcomed him into the family with a beautiful sneer. "You'll cause no trouble this summer, boy!"

But it was pretty happy for Harry as they did not seem to take the time to bother him anymore. However he soon felt pretty lonely. In fact, by the night, he was wishing they would make him do some chores, especially to drive out the feeling of emptiness after Sirius's death. He got his wish fast enough. His uncle came yelling at him soon. 

Vernon shouted, "Boy, come here! See if you can beat Dudley in this television lifting match!"

Most likely it was the fact that Dudley wanted to gloat that he was stronger than Harry. Harry sighed. He didn't even care if Dudley was better than him, for he knew he was better at Dudley in other aspects. 

When he got down, Dudley had a smirk plastered on his face. Harry sighed and listened as his uncle screamed at him for no reason at all. 

"You do this now! Lift this television into the basement!" said Vernon. Harry sighed and without a word put his hands underneath it and tried to carry it. He found it actually quite easy for some weird reason. His relatives were shocked and so was Dudley, and Harry carried it with ease into the basement and effectively silenced them for the rest of the night.

As Harry got back into his room, he smiled to himself, well, it was another thing he should be proud of. 

However he went back to gloomily thinking about how bad his life was and started to reprimand himself for being so stupid to get Sirius killed. He felt like nothing right now, it was all empty in his life. 

He was once more saddened, but then he decided that if he did some homework he might destroy some of these thoughts that were ultimately dangerous to his health. Mourning was necessitated, but too much could be fatal. Harry promptly decided to do something with his life, and went out of his room immediately to ask his uncle something. 

"Uncle… do you mind if I help you in your job?" Asked Harry in an all so innocent manner. 

Continued soon…


	2. The Beginning of the Summer

Harry Potter and the Year of Life

By MiSt

Disclaimer: The plot belongs to J.K. Rowling

Chapter 2: The beginning of a nice, normal summer. 

Uncle Vernon's face turned purple. "ARE YOU EXPECTING PAY OF ANY KIND?!" thundered Vernon. Harry cowered but did not show it. 

"No sir, just want to help." Said Harry nervously. 

Uncle Vernon looked at him suspiciously. "When did a fat lazy boy like you want to do something like that? I'd give you a smack in the face if you don't go to your room right now!"

"No Uncle Vernon, I want to help, and I'll do it for free." Harry said persistently. He was about to add, 'and look at your son, you mofo…' but he knew better.

Uncle Vernon turned purple and hurriedly said that he would think about it the rest of the night, and would tell him his decision tomorrow. He walked away muttering about why his own son couldn't do something like that, and also why the heck the kid who he had called useless could want to help him. He started muttering about the freakish wizards. 

Harry silently whooped to himself and walked away, grinning as he knew that his Uncle would accept his offer. He walked back into his room and started looking over his books again, it was thanks to the Order he had been allowed to keep them this summer. 

Harry suddenly thought about Sirius and became immediately very sad… he turned off the light and did about 50 push-ups before falling asleep, for he needed to build his strength to defeat the greatest evil wizard in the century. 

_Dream:_

He was flying in the middle of nowhere… there was grass everywhere. He couldn't feel himself, yet he knew that it was him. 

Harry flew around the grass a little bit, he didn't have a reflection, but when looking to the sides, he was ultimately shocked at the golden wings. 

When he landed, he saw a small pool nearby. Hurriedly he ran over, wanting to see what mysterious creature he had turned to. 

He walked forward… and forward…

"Boy, wake up!"

Harry sighed. He really wanted to see what he had transformed into. Maybe that was his animagus form?

Harry hurriedly yelled, "I'm coming!" and put on his daily wear, which included some very bad looking clothes from Dudley. 

When he got down, he was shocked to see his Uncle smiling. 

"I think you can come with me today, boy." Said Vernon. 

Continued soon…


	3. The Beginning of the Work

Harry Potter and the Year of Life

By MiSt

Disclaimer: The plot belongs to J.K. Rowling

Chapter 3: The beginning of work

Harry nodded, and grinned as he followed his uncle into work. He knew that by doing work, he could quickly build up his strength. And also, forget about last year's events that have been haunting him ever since. 

When he got into the building, he gasped at the sight. The place was huge, with all sorts of stuff, but mainly drills. Uncle Vernon grinned proudly and sauntered into his office, with Harry slowly following behind. 

"Now boy," said Uncle Vernon, smacking the table heavily, "you will do as I say or else you won't be allowed to work anymore! And no freakish stuff of yours, please!"

Harry Potter was in fact a wizard, who knew how to do magic. He attended the school of Hogwarts WitchCraft and WizarDry. He was a very good wizard, in fact, and he defeated the dark lord of the wizarding world a record of 4 times. 

Harry peered over to see a huge schedule of tasks laid out for him. Among them were:

Transport 50 bricks to building site

Drill twenty holes

Wash drills with Ultra-Spray

His uncle sneered at him and said, "Well, boy, what are you waiting for?!

Get moving!" Quickly, Harry moved up and about. 

Once he got to the construction site, he gasped to see huge 50 pounded bricks waiting for him to load. Quickly, he got to work. It was a very tedious task, moving the bricks a mile away. But it was good work, and by lunch break he had finished the brick moving. Harry sighed and wiped some sweat off his face. This was going to be one tiring, however interesting summer. 

His lunch included that of some array of wheat, which didn't taste very bad, however his uncle took pleasure tempting him with a pizza, in which he didn't respond to anyway. 

After lunch, he started drilling holes, and it made his hands very numb. However at the end he felt like he got much stronger, even if he couldn't see the improvement. He turned on the Ultra-Spray hose and washed all of the drills- it was such an easy task. 

Soon Harry was done with everything by 5:00. 

"I don't believe it! No one finishes that fast!" Cried Uncle Vernon in shock. 

Harry grinned, and thought, 'well when you're Harry Potter, -_- ^_~~_^ you're different ^_~' and he threw the tools into the cabinet. 

However, Harry saw soon that his achievements were not of Uncle Vernon's pride, as Vernon soon began assigning him 10 more tasks to finish by the end of the day. 

Harry sighed, when will his stupid relatives ever treat him like their nephew? Never, probably. It was impossible. Preposterous. 

But it was possible, and Harry knew, that one day, he would bring those relatives of his to their senses. Harry smiled and quickly finished up his tasks. 

"BOY, WE'RE GOING!" Uncle Vernon seriously wasn't going to give him any rest…

Continued soon


	4. The Beginning of the Problems

Harry Potter and the Year of Life

By MiSt

Chapter 4: The Beginning of the Problems

Harry sighed in the car. He felt that ever since he got home, he had never been content with what he had. He wanted to have more. There was something he wanted that he just could not grasp. 

As Harry walked into the house, Aunt Petunia approached him with a big smile. She handed him a piece of paper. On it said:

__

Vacuum House

Mow Lawn

Wash Dishes

And more. Harry gaped at his aunt. Did the Order not tell her to not abuse him anymore?

"Look, boy, we contacted those freakish freaks of yours, and they decided that work for you won't hurt. So GET MOVING!" 

Harry couldn't believe it. Why would the Order put him through so much more even though he had so much on his hands already?! He had to defeat the Dark Lord of the Century! What was their problem?! Harry considered sending a letter to them, but then decided to not… the Order wouldn't do something like this without purpose… maybe to build his strength or something. 

Harry took the paper after some consideration dutifully and started concentrating on his tasks. 

By the time he finished, it was 9:32 and Dudley's piggish snores could be heard from upstairs. Harry sighed and walked into his room, immediately falling on his bed. 

However, he felt something underneath! IT WAS ALIVE! No, it wasn't. It was a letter. He opened it up.

__

Dear HP

I have come to inform you that the Weasley's have taken up hiding in a place where I should not tell you, should this be intercepted. You are under absolutely no circumstances allowed to go outside your house without your Uncle, your Aunt, or your cousin, as they have been placed under Fidelius Charms. 

If you are scared that they will give your position, don't worry, because they actually have been placed under the Weasley's Fidelius Charm which is under your Fidelius Charm which is under mine. So it would really take a while for any of the locations to be revealed, and thus you are indeed protected. 

Please contact me with any information you may gain from the DL this summer.

Albus Dumbledore

Harry gasped. He couldn't go to stay at the Weasley's this summer! What torture! He was sure that by the time he got to Hogwarts he would be tired like heck. Those Dursley's were mistreating him!

Harry sighed. It didn't matter. It was his life, and he couldn't grieve. He had to move on. He promptly decided to sneak up on Dudley and turn his tail into a pig. Maybe that'll be fun. But he didn't want to get expelled.

So Harry sighed and fell asleep, about to know what was happening 200 miles away…

Continued soon


	5. The Beginning of the Voldemort's Terror

Harry Potter and the Year of Life

By MiSt

Chapter 5: The Beginning of Voldemort's Terror

_A woman stood up and looked around fearfully. Two Death Eaters pushed her into a dungeon, in which they promptly locked her up. _

"Let me out!" Shouted the woman. The Death Eaters cackled and ignored her. But Lord Voldemort didn't. He came up to her and asked, "Do you want to be let out? Let out of this cell or let out of your life?"

The woman stared at him fearfully, then backed down. Voldemort laughed a high pitched evil laugh in which all nearby spectators cowered immediately. 

"You will be my first step to overcoming that stupid Harry Potter… muhahahahaha…"

"Hahahahahahaha! Ahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Dudley laughed as he threw water balloons at Harry's face.

"Stop it pork tail!" Harry cried, barricading himself with his blanket. Dudley laughed maniacally some more and then threw a really big water balloon into the room which promptly formed a puddle that was large enough for a fish.

"DUDLEY!" Harry yelled. 

"Nah nah you can't get me!" said Dudley annoyingly. 

'Why that little son of a bitch I'm gonna kick his sorry little arse …" Harry mumbled to himself. He got up, wet and soaked, and went into the bathroom and promptly washed himself. 

Harry sighed and looked at his appearance… he felt like he was changed, especially after the dream… O well, maybe everything will go back to normal soon…

'I hope… I wish…' Harry thought.

However, Harry was met with shocking news. When he went out into the Livingroom, his relatives were staring wide-eyed at the television screen… 

Harry gasped. Fifty dead bodies laid down in a massacre, and there was absolutely zero blood. It was definitely the work of magic, and definitely the work of Lord Voldemort. 

As Harry clenched his fists in fury, his relatives were growing even more furious. "BOY! DID YOU DO THIS?!" Roared Vernon. Harry cowered under the noise.

"No…" Harry said in shock. He couldn't believe those stupid people thought he did it… Harry sighed. He knew that they would forever carry that grudge on him…

As he slowly turned into his room, pig #2 threw another water balloon, splattering on his head. The two pigs and the horse behind him started roaring with laughter. 

'Someday I'll show them…" Harry thought angrily to himself. But he was even more angry at Lord Voldemort, for doing all this stuff to the world. Why did he have to do this?!

Harry sighed, but just when he did a letter dropped into his room. 

Continued soon…


	6. The Beginning of the Surprises

Harry Potter and the Year of Life

By MiSt

Chapter 6: The Beginning of the Surprises

Harry quickly went to open his letter. He couldn't believe it. It was his O.W.L. results!

Quickly opening it, he realized that he was in fact extremely scared and nervous. After all, if he didn't do very well in his O.W.L.'s, he wouldn't have a chance of being an Auror! 

He slowly opened it, holding his breath, as he unfolded it. He decided to read the lines one by one so that his eyes wouldn't wander off… he didn't want to read too much bad stuff at the same time…

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the following N.E.W.T.'s Courses:

Potions

Transfiguration

Herbology

Charms

Defense Against the Dark Arts

Care of the Magical Creatures

Harry was shocked. He couldn't believe it! He must have done pretty good in those classes! He read the next few lines:

__

We are also pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the following non-N.E.W.T.'s Courses:

History of Magic

Divination

Astronomy

Harry gaped. He didn't fail history of magic?! Or Divination? He thought he was horrible! Especially Astronomy, where he barely paid any attention at all to those stupid constellations!

His heart swelled, but he calmed down, for he knew that he wouldn't be able to take any bad news at such a high adrenaline rate. 

_We are also pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the following optional N.E.W.T. Courses:_

Wandless Magic

Elemental Magic

Healing Magic

Light & Dark Magic

Tele Magic

Harry was shocked, particularly at the fourth line- he didn't know Hogwarts taught dark magic! But, he thought disgustedly, it was probably most likely Snape who did…

_Unfortunately, you have not been accepted into any of the optional Non-N.E.W.T. courses, as you already have been accepted for the five optional N.E.W.T. courses. _

Harry laughed. It was surprising to see Hogwarts taking the time to say something like this, when they could have just left a blank for that spot. 

_You may choose up to 10 N.E.W.T. Courses and up to 3 Non N.E.W.T. courses, but no more than 10 courses combined. _

Have a good summer.

Professor M. McGonnagall, Deputy Headmistress

Harry was shocked at this letter. He couldn't believe he did so well. Suddenly two more letters flew in. 

Continued soon…

__


	7. The Beginning of the Mailing

Harry Potter and the Year of Life

By MiSt

Chapter 7: The Beginning of the Mailing

Harry quickly went and looked at them. They were from Hermione and Ron! He opened Ron's first. 

_Dear Harry,_

Hey mate, how's it going? Did you get your O.W.L. results?! Mines were horrîblè! Seriously! And I got accepted, for like NO N.E.W.T. courses! I only got accepted for N.E.W.T.'s Charms, Herbology, DADA, and Tele Magic! My parents are so mad at me… but at least I did better than Fred and George! How did you do mate, I hope we got accepted into the same classes…

Hermione got so mad at me when she saw mine! Did you know, she got accepted for every N.E.W.T. course besides the other four optional N.E.W.T. courses- but she did get into N.E.W.T. Tele Magic! My dad said it was very hard to get accepted for any of the five optional N.E.W.T. courses! I'm really happy with getting accepted to N.E.W.T. Tele Magic! Hope you got accepted into it too!

And they're only making me taking up to 4 N.E.W.T. classes! Well, guess I only got four L and the rest non-N.E.W.T. classes… Hermione got accepted into 8 N.E.W.T. CLASSES! Dad said that was crazily good! 

Anyway, Hermione and I are in a location where we can't tell you- so I guess we won't be able to see you! However meet us on August 15 at Diagon Alley! 

Well, I gotta go, cya! 

Ron

Harry felt a swell of pride in him when he read Ron's letter. So he _was _better than Ron, even though Ron did get prefect… but that was only because Dumbledore didn't put weight onto his shoulders! Harry felt a gloating pleasure over Ron's letter, but quickly suppressed it- after all, Ron _was _his best friend, and he didn't want to do what best friends shouldn't do. 

He opened Hermione's letters next.

_Dear Harry,_

Hey Harry! I'm at Ron's house right now, we're in some place in northern England, I can't pinpoint where though, and Ron won't tell me! 

I can't believe I did so well on my O.W.L.S.! I'm so happy… but I'm really mad at Ron! He did so badly! How did you do? 

I really wanted to get into the Optional N.E.W.T. courses though… they're really, really, hard to get into. I heard from Molly that she was in N.E.W.T. Healing Magic when she went to Hogwarts, and there were only two other people! However she said N.E.W.T. Tele Magic was easier than the rest to get into…

I'm disgraced at Ron though… he's going to take so many Non-N.E.W.T. courses, and he's seriously not even going to have a future! Well, of course grades don't matter that much, but N.E.W.T. courses give you 50 times more information, and make your workload 50 times more harder, than Non-N.E.W.T. courses!

But, whatever, since you can't come over this summer I guess I'll see you at Diagon Alley! Good-bye! 

Love,

Hermione

Harry felt especially awesome at Hermione's letter- He had beaten both of his friends! Hah! 

Harry smiled to himself. But, he knew that he couldn't start gloating yet- if he was accepted to all those hard courses, he had to prove him worthy of them! So Harry quickly started to study. 

However, another letter flew in, and this time the sender was unexpected- it was from Ginny.

Continued soon…

__

__


End file.
